


A Most Unexpected Engagement

by hope91



Series: Khazâd-Edhel-on-Hobbiton [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope91/pseuds/hope91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin proposes to Bilbo during Dis' vow renewal ceremony at Thranduil's winery, Greenwood Estates, on the eve of Lonely Mountain Mining's corporate scavenger hunt competition against AZOG and Sauron.  The winner of that competition gets Arkenstone Hills, but on this night, all Thorin has on his mind is Bilbo.  The proposal is <em>most</em> unexpected for Bilbo, and he & Thorin take another next step in their relationship afterwards......set amidst Chapter 8 of the Khazâd-Edhel-on-Hobbiton story.  Some brief repetition of the larger story to facilitate it (hopefully) standing alone.</p><p>(little to no story advancement here, just smut...fluffy smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Unexpected Engagement

The ceremony went perfectly, Dis and Adlia renewing their wedding vows in the splendor of the Thranduil’s winery, Dis attended by Throin, and Adlia by her best friend, and both by their sons, KIli and Fili. The brothers were perhaps the most happy people at the winery, content seeing that their mother’s love for one another was long-lasting and true.

An early dinner followed the ceremony, the menu consisting of an assortment of perfectly paired food and wine, and many toasts were made to health, happiness, and enduring love.

Thorin took his turn near the end of the speeches, per his plan with his sister and sister-in-law. His deep voice boomed, and Bilbo thought he had never seen him more handsome than this. “I’d like to toast my dear sister and sister-in-law, overcoming obstacles head-on, for they have love I never thought I would match, never dreamed I could have.” And he turned to Bilbo, seated at his side. “Until I met you, at a most unexpected party two months ago.”

Dis was smiling, Adlia was smiling, as were Fili and Kili and Tauriel, Gimli and Legolas, and more; a good portion of the guests, it seemed, knew what was coming next. “Bilbo Baggins, would you do me the honor of marrying me? For I love you more than I would have ever dreamed possible.” And he opened the beautiful box from Celebrimbor’s and Co., pulling out that most glorious gold ring that was inlaid with white gems, designed by Celebrimbor himself with much input from Dis. As his sister had remarked happily earlier in the day, the ring was absolutely perfect, and she looked forward to Thorin's proposal almost as much as her own renewal of vows, or maybe even more.

After Thorin asked for Bilbo’s hand, everyone waited in silent anticipation, Bilbo being one of them, for he was frozen and speechless, certainly not expecting this, but being most glad for _this_ type of unexpected turn of events. His heart was both pounding and stilled in his chest, his breath expelled from his body in a gasp. It took a nudge from Nori to return to reality; the sometimes-crude man greatly enjoyed seeking Bilbo out at events, faithfully sitting on his other side, which Bilbo had _almost_ come to enjoy himself, especially after he had started taking aspirin proactively in preparation. 

Bilbo was eventually able to mutter _yes_ , _of course_ , his stammering most adorable to Thorin’s eyes. Thorin reverently placed the ring on Bilbo’s finger, and then his fingertips drew Bilbo’s face towards his, sealing his promise of this type of commitment with a probing kiss. Bilbo’s warmth and sweetness met Thorin’s intensity, and for some moments they forgot where they were. Not that it mattered, for many in this crowd were most appreciative of the display, their fondness for the pair clearly demonstrated by their clapping and shouts of “Here, here!” and “Again, more, please!” And yes, there were cat-calls, even louder than the night of Bilbo’s unexpected party two months ago, the night in which fate brought Thorin to him, but this time Bilbo found that the shouts and whistles from Ori, Bofur, Nori and the others were _much_ more welcome. And perhaps most endearing of all, the loudest ones came from Frodo, seated nearby.

Eventually Bilbo and Thorin broke away from their kiss, each feeling most happy and above all most fortunate to have met the other. Thorin, gruff as he was, had finally met someone who could pierce through his prickly exterior; Bilbo, at times anxious and flustered, worsened by his dealings with Sméagol, had reached a place of contentment and confidence.

Thorin grasped Bilbo’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and they sat down, hands resting on Thorin’s thigh. He turned to whisper in his beloved’s ear, “I love you. And all I can think of is how much I would like to show you, tonight.”

Bilbo blushed. Nori, sitting on his other side, noticed this, and winked, whispering in turn, “I daresay, Mr. Baggins, there was more fire in that kiss than has ever seen the interior of Mount Doom.” Bilbo waited for some lewd play on that comment to follow, but thankfully it did not, and Nori simply slapped Bilbo across the back, happy to have made this new friend, a friend with whom he loved to speak his sometimes-crude mind. Nori was most happy however, as all others in the room were, to bear witness to the public declaration of commitment and love between the gruff owner of Lonely Mountain Mining and the sometimes bashful freelance writer. Lonely no more, would Thorin Oakenshield be.

 

 

Dancing followed after dinner, various couples dancing sweetly amidst the romantic setting, included among them Kili & Tauriel, Eoywn & Aragorn, and, of course, Dis & Adlia. Thorin himself wasn’t very keen on dancing, and neither was Bilbo, generally speaking, but this night was too magical, too perfect, to not spend the time in one another’s arms. So Thorin held out his hand to his fiancé, lovingly tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear, and gathered him in his arms, moving slowly in time to the music.

Thorin couldn’t resist more public displays of his affection, particularly since it felt as though there were no others in the room but the One before him. Their lips melded in slow, gentle, passionate kisses, and time seemed to stand still. After a time, Thorin whispered in Bilbo’s ear, each of their hearts beating more rapidly. “Let’s go, or I will end up doing things that are most publicly indecent.”

Bilbo blushed, his heart stammering in anticipation, and they took their leave of Dis and Adlia, the two grabbing Dis’ brother and soon-to-be brother-in-law in warm hugs. Thranduil wished them well, continuing in the pattern of cool acquaintance that represented their movement away from their mutual dissension, gifting them a bottle of wine as an engagement gift, _Durin’s Sparkling Shiraz IV_ , Thorin’s favorite vintage.

As they walked outside, Bilbo thought about how it had been a most wonderful day, the temperature not too warm or cool, the sun blazing gold against the turquoise sky. The flowers in the garden in front of the winery, particularly the roses attended to so carefully by Greenwood Estates’ gardener, Sam Gamgee, smelled most sweet. And the ring, this most unexpected ring, it was absolutely perfect. Bilbo gazed at it as they walked out, and Thorin drew the hand that bore it to his lips, kissing it reverently.

Thorin drove Bilbo to the latter’s modest house on Bag End Drive, alternating stroking of his fiancé’s hand and thigh the entire way, softly talking about their plans for the future. They walked up to the front step hand in hand, stopping to kiss along the way, their love for one another clear to anyone who might walk past. Bilbo fumbled for his keys, lost in his entranced mood, eventually finding the one that would grant him entrance, and then Thorin closed the door and drew Bilbo into his arms, the hunger in his eyes unmistakable. One hand twined into his beloved’s light brown wavy hair to pull him even closer, while the other hand caressed Bilbo’s his lower back, his lips capturing Bilbo’s in a heated kiss that seemed to last a delicious eternity.

Thorin drew back to study Bilbo’s face, gazing at the flushed cheeks, running his fingertips over the curve of his jaw, pushing strands of hair behind his ear. Then the hand in Bilbo’s hair shifted, tilting Bilbo’s head to the side, while he dipped his mouth to trail kisses down the length of exposed skin along his neck. His other hand grazed the swell of his beloved’s buttock, then gripped firmly, pressing his need firmly against Bilbo’s own.

A moan escaped Bilbo’s lips, his eyes fluttering closed as his body responded to Thorin’s attentions, his own hands caressing the dark-haired man’s broad arms. “I think, dear Bilbo, that words aren’t enough to describe my love for you; tonight, I would like to show you.” His eyes held a question, for while he was no longer the youth of yesteryear who could not bear to wait, neither did he really _want_ to wait any longer, not seeing the need to. But of course he would, if that was what Bilbo desired.

Bilbo studied him in turn, his own passion making his legs feel weak, falling into Thorin’s arms. “Thorin,” he whispered, “what do you want?”

Thorin trailed a fingertip over Bilbo’s lips and then down his side, following the path back up again. “I want you, my beloved.” He trailed kisses over his forehead and down his cheek, placing one on his nose. “I want to remove your clothes, worship you as the treasure you are, make you moan, make you scream, make you beg me for more.”

Bilbo flushed further, for he was still shy when it came to matters of desire, and he was finding it most difficult to find words of his own in response, focused as he was on the pulsating warmth in his groin, on Thorin’s hardness pressed against his own.

Thorin drew him into a gentle kiss, probing his mouth, tangling their lips, and Bilbo’s desire grew further. “But only if you want, I would not pressure you.” His words were most sincere, and unnecessary, as Bilbo felt no pressure of that sort at all. But he smiled, thinking of the other pressure he felt, the pressure of his throbbing desire, emboldened to speak as he would not have dared only a few months ago.

Bilbo drew his head back to Thorin’s, kissing him in turn, his hand grazing the swell below Thorin’s belt. “Pressure? I do feel pressure,” he said coyly, drawing Thorin’s hand to his own hardness in turn, running Thorin’s palm across it, “and I would welcome you to release it.”

Thorin smiled, chuckling a bit. “You have been spending too much time with Nori.”

Bilbo smiled back, unflinching, and drew down Thorin’s zipper, running his thumb and fingers along Thorin’s hardness in a most teasing manner. “Not with Nori, with you.” Thorin pushed his groin into the touch, trying to increase the contact, claiming Bilbo’s lips again.

His kiss became more demanding as Bilbo continued to caress him, first most softly, then more firmly, a groan escaping his lips. He felt obligated to repay his beloved, and being the more forceful of the two, grasped Bilbo’s pants, opening the buttons, making contact with his engorged shaft, gripping it firmly in his hand, stroking masterfully. Then he released his grip, ghosting his fingers over the length, swirling the beginnings of moisture from the leaking tip, tasting the salty-sweetness on his fingertip. Bilbo moaned in turn, feeling the blood pulse in his hardened desire, missing the hand that had expertly gripped him, his eyes pleading for more.

“Do not worry, my beloved, I will take you, make you mine, and then take you again, until you are so sore you can’t move.”

Bilbo’s eyes widened in surprise, both at the proposition’s timing and its bluntness. “But, the scavenger hunt, I must prepare…”

Thorin raised a finger to Bilbo’s lips, silencing his protest. “The only thing you need think of, dear Bilbo, is what it will feel like when I enter you, when I drive you breathless, when I come inside you. And how it will be, when I make sure that every time I come, you come twice more.” And he grabbed Bilbo’s hand, leading him up the stairs to the bedroom.

“But Frodo, he will be home soon.”

Thorin smiled devilishly. “I wanted you to myself tonight, whether I had you or not, and planned for him to stay with Sam. Didn’t you see him pack his bag this morning?”

Bilbo blushed, feeling embarrassed that Thorin and his nephew had discussed this, regardless of how nondescript the conversation might have been. But soon enough the thoughts were driven from his mind, as Thorin pushed him onto the bed, crawling wantonly on top of him. The dark-haired man opened Bilbo’s shirt button by button, placing a kisses on his bared chest as more was revealed, running his tongue along the bared skin. He sucked each of Bilbo’s nipples, the rosiness there matching the flush that had spread from his cheeks down to his chest. Bilbo’s heart began to race in earnest, and his desire hardened even further.

Then Thorin moved downward, kissing his swollen erection through the clothing covering it, and in one movement pulled Bilbo’s pants off, urging his hips up to ease their travel, tossing them to the floor on the side of the bed. He moved his ministrations to Bilbo’s thighs, his lips traveling across them, and then ghosted a touch over the silken skin of his hardened desire. Bilbo moved his hips upward, striving to deepen the contact, and was rewarded when Thorin descended in full, his mouth covering him.

Bilbo’s moans began anew, intermingled with gasps, his chest heaving with his breathlessness. Thorin was most skilled, his tongue caressing, his mouth sucking, and soon enough the pulsing in Bilbo’s groin felt like it could be tolerated no more. When Thorin withdrew, Bilbo groaned, his disappointment clear. Thorin captured his mouth, driving his tongue into Bilbo’s sweet depths, then drew back slowly. “I hadn't planned this, my love” and Thorin’s own heart was racing, his eyes dark with desire, “Do you have anything that would assist me in taking you?”

Bilbo’s mind was fuzzy, having difficulty processing Thorin’s words, having trouble remembering where something suitable might be found. But soon enough he did, and Thorin went to grab it; when he returned, he was struck by the exquisite attractiveness of his love as he lay unclothed on the bed, flush with desire, his need most clear.

“Thorin...” Bilbo whispered, his voice hoarse with desire, “this isn’t fair. You’re completely clothed, and I’m not.”

“That’s most definitely unfair.” And he moved to the side of the bed, slowly removing his clothes, letting Bilbo’s gaze hungrily drink him in, his muscled chest, his broad shoulders and arms, the intensity and heat that defined the gruff man.

“Come here, Thorin.” Bilbo demanded, and they locked in a deep kiss, laying against one another, skin to skin. Bilbo’s hands caressed Thorin’s body, marveling in the hard musculature, the contrast Thorin presented with his own slightly softer texture. His hand traveled down, cupping Thorin, grasping Thorin’s length in his hand, moving gently at first, then firmer and faster. Soon Thorin was groaning, and when Bilbo’s warm mouth swallowed his erection, the sounds from that emerged from him were guttural and wanting. He almost reached the brink, on the verge of sweet release, when he seized Bilbo’s shoulders and gasped. “Stop, I’m going to come, and I promised to pleasure you.” 

Bilbo sat back, his own eyes dark with his desire, a smile on his lips, his heart fluttering. It had been a long time since he had been with someone, and he felt as if he might explode. But he also felt suddenly anxious, vulnerable somehow. Thorin sat up beside him, sensing this, and caressed his cheek, kissing his lips tenderly, gently, and then guided him to lay back on the bed.

“Are you sure, my sweet love?” Bilbo nodded in response. Thorin grazed his hand over his love’s bare chest, and then over the silken skin of his erection. “We can wait for our wedding night if you want.” It was a most sincere question, and Bilbo shook his head. He wanted this, he wanted them, he wanted to be One with his love. 

Thorin’s mouth traveled down again, lips encircling Bilbo, sucking and licking in time with movements of the hand that encircled his hardness.  And then Thorin’s hand moved backward, Bilbo’s legs spreading, a slick finger circling his entrance in rhythm with the movement of his mouth. Gradually the finger entered him, the sensation of stinging pain making Bilbo flinch, followed by its slow dimming and replacement with pleasure as Thorin stroked into hardness the pleasurable center inside him. His heart was beating even more wildly than before, and his moaning became almost animalistic. 

Thorin released Bilbo from his mouth, continuing his internal ministrations with a slowly inserted second finger, a groan escaping from his own lips at the sight of Bilbo’s desire, his own hardness throbbing in tandem with his movements. The fullness with the third finger had Bilbo arching his back and rocking his hips, and Thorin moved forward to kiss his chest, his face, his mouth, Bilbo’s hands gripping Thorin’s hair as if he would never let him go.

The dark-haired man captured Bilbo’s lips in a seering kiss, replacing his piercing fingers with the gentle thrusts of his own thick desire. He moved most slowly at first, carefully, tenderly, savoring the welcoming warmth of Bilbo’s soft, silky sheath. When he was fully encased, he groaned, needing to stop and gather his thoughts, for desire had him teetering on the brink of culmination of his pleasure. And then he began to thrust again, slowly in, and then out, aiming once more for the sweet spot that would ensure Bilbo’s satisfaction and pleasure.

Bilbo felt cascading pleasure travel through his body, one wave after another, building and multiplying as Thorin drove deeper and deeper, harder and harder, faster and faster. Bilbo was certainly being driven senseless, focused only on the exquisite need to find release. When Thorin felt himself once again on the verge, he grasped Bilbo’s length and stroked him to completion, Bilbo screaming his name, Thorin groaning Bilbo’s, electrified pleasure shooting through the dark-haired man’s length as Bilbo's clenching forced his own transcendence, time standing still for long moments. 

Thorin collapsed upon his lover, his One, hearts beating wildly in unison, both feeling shattered from their otherwordly pleasure and release. Then Thorin laid back on the bed and drew Bilbo into his arms, both most sated and exhausted. He kissed Bilbo’s head, muttering softly, “I owe you more, I did not keep my promise to pleasure you more than I.”

Bilbo kissed him on his most marvelous lips. “Tomorrow, after the scavenger hunt.” He yawned, stretched his legs, and smiled, his gaze full of love, warmth, and satisfaction. “I’m tired, and it’s going to be a long day. You’ve exhausted me.”

Thorin smiled. “And how will I concentrate tomorrow, on the scavenger hunt, when all I can think of is you?”

“You will. It’s Arkenstone Hills, after all.”

Thorin closed his eyes, feeling content and satisfied. Bilbo, Arkenstone Hills…just over two months ago he would never have imagined having either, and now within his reach were both eternal true love and reclaiming of what rightly belonged to his family before AZOG had taken it. True, he remained cautious of Sauron, AZOG’s CEO, for as Gandalf had noted, there was likely an unknown secondary motive for this whole affair, but for right now, he simply did not care.

He had Bilbo in his arms, and all felt right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Some explanations if you haven't read the larger story:
> 
> Khazâd-Edhel-on-Hobbiton is a modern-day Middle Earth smushed into a town.
> 
> Adlia is Dis' (female) spouse in this story; I wanted to have a F/F relationship in this thing. (Kili & Fili are their sons.) 
> 
> Sméagol and Bilbo used to be roommates, and they had a dispute over property, Sméagol essentially stalking Bilbo for a time in retaliation....
> 
> The corporate scavenger hunt was proposed by Sauron, CEO of AZOG (a huge corporation that owns everything under the son) as a "means to rectify past evils." Gandalf is a priest in this story, and he doubts Sauron's motives, but his congregation, led by Saruman, is forcing it to proceed. The winner of the corporate scavenger hunt gets Arkenstone Hills, a mining site with a wealth of deposits of gems/minerals/etc. AZOG took Arkenstone Hills in a hostile takeover when Thorin's grandfather was CEO of Lonely Mountain Mining.
> 
> Bilbo and Frodo live in a house together on Bag End Drive. Thorin met Bilbo two months prior to this fic (approx,) when the Hobbit dwarves (minus Thorin), Gandalf, and Merry, Pippin & Frodo showed up for various reasons at his house and a party ensued (everyone but Bilbo really enjoying it). Thorin dropped off Gimli (Bilbo's next door neighbor) and the rest is history..... 
> 
> The scavenger hunt as well as the larger story are a mishmash of events/places/things from the Hobbit and LOTR, both book-verse and movie-verse.


End file.
